


let's conspire to ignite

by knth



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Dating, M/M, Rivalry, Student Council, fake lovers, jjp are just big babies, not rly enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knth/pseuds/knth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his defense, Jinyoung always knew fake-dating his mortal enemy slash rival would've resulted in disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's conspire to ignite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idolrapper (wonwoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoo/gifts).



> dearest recipient, i had so much planned for your prompts, i started three different ones but crashed and burned for everything else. life got in the way but i finally managed to get a hold on this. i have way more planned but life got in the way & prevented me from fully finishing T__T i hope you enjoy this snippet though!!
> 
> title taken from muse's 'starlight' but [you don't know me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UskSU5BoyZs) by ben folds is the theme song of this!

“...so if I really focus on the student body having more power over their money and bringing down unnecessary fees, directing them back to activities for them, I think that’ll really solidify my platform,” Jinyoung finishes off his little spiel, looking over at his best friend for approval. He’s been wanting to run for the associated student body president since he was a freshman during President Kim Junmeyon’s reign. He governed with a sweet smile and everyone listened to him. Jinyoung didn’t understand his methods at first, often thinking of how he would rather do things in comparison. That changed when Junmyeon was out of office and they met for the first time at Beta Tau Sigma’s huge end of the year blowout.

(“No offense hyung - can I call you hyung?” Jinyoung had rambled drunkenly to an amused looking Junmyeon. “But you’re sorta a doormat.”

Junmyeon had laughed at him then. “The key Jinyoung-ah,” he whisper-yelled above the thrum of the bass. “Is to kill with kindness. Make them love you so much it’s scary.”

Jinyoung realized then that Kim Junmyeon was actually terrifying. Not that he would say it to his face. The man did hold his hand as he puked his guts out in the front lawn. A good president and overall good dude.)

Needless to say, Junmyeon had been...inspiring. Not that Jinyoung envisioned himself as the same kind of leader he was. Junmyeon was kind, gentle. Jinyoung was...good at pretending he was those things. But he was precise, intelligent and sure as hell more capable of running this campus than anyone else in his year. He was going to focus on facts, throw them in peoples’ faces so clearly they’d be compelled to vote for him.

Suji’s nodding at him with a smile. “Your platform sounds amazing,” she assures with a gentle touch on his shoulder. 

Jinyoung sighs gratefully. “Thank you! I stayed up all night thinking about it.” He had tried running it over with Jackson but that had been a lost cause from the start. “I have an idea of most of my speeches. Now I just have to worry about coming up with advertising campaigns.”

“And competition,” Suji adds.

Jinyoung makes a face at that. “As far as I know, the only other people running are Oh Sehun and Seungkwan. I don’t consider any of them threats.” He got off lucky in that regard. Though part of him was a little disappointed there wouldn’t be any thrill of competition...

Suji hums. “I could think of someone who might pose a threat.”  
Jinyoung blinks. Had there been another sign up he didn’t know about? He was sure he had checked for everyone that was running. “Who?”

The angelic expression on Suji’s face twists into something much more sinister. “Me,” she sing-songs. Jinyoung stops in his tracks. What. “Good luck with your campaign, Jinyoungie. Don’t hate me too much okay?”

Jinyoung watches her skirt flounce as she skips away happily like she didn’t just drop a huge bomb in his lap.

Three hours later, Wonpil comes back to their room to find Jinyoung buried in his Classic Lit textbook, crumpled balls of paper surrounding him. He approaches cautiously. “Jinyoung…?”

“Bae Suji,” his voice’s muffled because he refuses to lift his head but Wonpil can still hear his despair. “I’m running up against Bae Suji.”

Wonpil gapes a little. Then he stumbles into action, dragging his chair over to sit by him, hand immediately going to his back to pat in comfort. It doesn’t help much but it does make Jinyoung reconsider who his true friends really are. He’s never speaking to Suji ever again.

….That’s a lie. He isn’t that petty. And it’s not like he really blames her, grudging admiration for the way she completely blindsided him, listening to him spill all his secrets for his campaign to use it against him. Suji had been his best friend since high school and he knew that they were birds of a feather, both ambitious and driven, often competing against each other in school events. But _still_. This hurt. Brutus and Caesar style. Judas and Jesus.

“If anything you’re Judas,” Jackson sneers at him when Jinyoung texts him to meet up for an emergency lunch. Jinyoung resists the urge to fling the sizzling piece of meat in between his chopsticks right at his so-called best friend’s nose. First Suji, now Jackson. Wonpil was the only loyal one left. “You’re screwed. Suji’s beautiful, popular, beloved, did I mention beautiful? Yeah, you’re screwed.”

Jinyoung chews his meat angrily. He’s wanted this since freshman year. He wasn’t going to give this up for anybody not even Bae Suji. Even if, on top of being beautiful and popular, she was crafty and clever. This wasn’t going to be easier.

“I just need to make myself more appealing,” he snaps back. “I already know I can do the job better. I just - “

“Have to magically become more popular?” Jackson interrupts, looking unimpressed. “I’m sorry Jinyoung but unless you somehow get half of campus to fall in love with you this really isn’t gonna work out for ya.”

He must look devastated because Jackson does offer him a sympathetic smile as well as piling up his plate with extra fishcake. “Look, it’s not the end of the world. Maybe you could run for her vice president?”

His eye twitches at the suggestion. “No,” he replies venomously, stabbing at his food with a little more force than necessary. Jackson shouldn’t even joke about that. The last thing he wanted to do hang his pride up to dry and go to Suji with his head bowed, requesting to be her sidekick. Just the thought was making his stomach crawl.

Jackson recoils. “Alright dude, it was just an idea.”

“A terrible one. Give me another.”

There’s only a huff in reply. “I’m not a miracle worker.” Contrary to what others may think, Jinyoung does hold Jackson’s views in high regard. Not only is he popular in their year, he’s known school-wide amongst faculty, staff and students alike. Jackson may just seem like a dumb blonde at first glance, but he knew how people worked. If anyone could help him figure out how to salvage his campaign plans it was him. “You just gotta...have something that Suji doesn’t have.”

Jinyoung repeats his words silently. _Something Suji doesn’t have._ He stares down at his food, features set in concentration as the cogs in his brain start working on overdrive. Jackson watches him warily. “Dude, are you like, gonna explode?”

“I’m thinking Jackson. You should try it sometime.”

“See this is exactly why you’re gonna lose - “

“Shut up,” Jinyoung’s lips are pursed in concentration. “Can you tell me who’s running for VP?”

Jackson stares at him, trying to gauge his expression. “You already know this though.”

He waves at him impatiently. “Just humor me.”

“Uh...Im Jaebum, Kang Seulgi, Choi Jinri - dude Jinri and Suji are totally going to be running mates, oh my god.”

Jinyoung’s not paying attention to him anymore. The names are rolling around his head, his focus centering on one. An idea is forming. A terrible one. A brilliant one.

He needs to get to the bio labs.

 

If Suji was his best friend of a rival, Im Jaebum was his best enemy of one. Jackson often tells him that he has way too many rivals. Jinyoung doesn’t think that Jackson of all people has a right to lecture him on competitiveness. It had been hate at first sight, the two of them both biology majors gunning for the same path as surgeons. Unspoken, tense competition that dominated their interactions throughout the years. Having the same major, meant having the same classes, and Jinyoung didn’t know what he did to deserve it but every time a new semester started, he would walk in to be greeted by the sight of Jaebum’s unfairly attractive mug.

(Jinyoung still remembers the first and only time they had been partnered to do anything together, in one of their advanced chemistry classes. The presentation had gone without a hitch, their professor praising their ability to work well together. Jinyoung had suffered for a month, dealing with Jaebum’s pig-head stubborn ass, shooting down every idea Jinyoung had, always picking a fight. The brunt of the work happened in the last three days before it was due when they both realized they couldn’t procrastinate with their arguing any longer.

Granted, it was some of the best work Jinyoung had ever done. When Jaebum actually stopped being an asshole, they came together surprisingly well. A fact that Jinyoung’s repressed for the past two years.

Until now.)

It’s cold in the lab when Jinyoung enters, goosebumps immediately rising on his bare arms. Jaebum’s observing something through a microscope, focused and concentrated. Jinyoung almost feels bad for interrupting. Then he remembers it’s _Jaebum._

“Hey,” he calls out. Jaebum looks up at him, expression immediately settling into a scowl. Jinyoung resists the urge to glare back. Dealing with Jaebum was much like dealing with a particularly unfriendly dog. If you showed any weakness, they would jump on it, and rip you to shreds with their teeth. “Can I talk to you?”

There’s a tense beat, the two of them staring each other down. Jaebum’s face is twisted, possibly from the confusion of Jinyoung actually asking him something instead of straight up insulting him like he normally does. He grunts and Jinyoung thinks it sounds like agreement so he’s quick to take a seat across from him. Jaebum stares at him expectantly. Jinyoung swallows, the convincing speech he had spent hours preparing dissolving in his brain. Shit. _Shit._

How does one ask your mortal enemy, in an act of petty passive aggression but ultimately for the greater good, to pretend to be your boyfriend?

“Are you planning on talking anytime soon,” Jaebum grumbles out finally. “Unlike you, I actually have shit to do.”

Jinyoung bristles. “Sorry for wasting your precious time,” he snaps. So much for not showing weakness.

A snort. “Did you really come here to pick a fight?” His voice has dropped down to that cocky drawl that Jinyoung despises so much. “I didn’t realize how much you liked me.”

 _I don’t give a shit about you,_ is on the tip of his tongue but he summons every bit of willpower to bite down on it. “I’ve come to ask you for a favor.”

His expression doesn’t change much but there’s a flicker of interest in his eyes. “Oh? The Mighty Park Jinyoung asking little old me for a favor? _I’m touched._ ”

Turn back now, a quiet rational voice is begging him. Turn back now, pretend this idea never happened, run by yourself and lose gracefully. Be a decent person for once.

Then Suji’s face, triumphant and smug, flashes in his mind and the voice shuts up.

“There’s no...easy way to put this,” he starts delicately, drumming his fingers on the table. Jaebum watches his fingers with narrowed eyes. “You’re running for vice-president aren’t you?”

Jaebum responds with a noncommittal grunt. Jinyoung sighs heavily. “See, this is exactly why you’re going to lose.”

“...Excuse me?”

Insulting him was definitely not part of the plan but Jinyoung can’t stop himself. “You’re bad at communication, you make a terrible first impression, you don’t pay attention to details. Honestly you’re a disaster.”

The vibes coming off Jaebum are dangerous - dark, angry, ready to explode. Jinyoung’s treading dangerous territory, especially since Jaebum’s known to have a temper but Jinyoung’s never been afraid of handling volatile personalities. He raises an eyebrow at Jaebum, daring for him to deny anything that he’s said.

“Thank you for your feedback,” Jaebum grits through clenched teeth. “I don’t know how your neurotic, perfectionist ass sees this as asking someone for a favor - “

“You’re right,” Jinyoung interrupts. “I am a perfectionist. I can come off as overbearing, sometimes insincere, and get lost in details rather than focusing on the big picture.”

The anger’s vanished from Jaebum, completely replaced with confusion. “Are you on drugs?” he demands. Jinyoung thinks there might be a little bit of concern there. How sweet. The beast does have a heart after all.

“Very funny. Listen. I have a proposition for you.” Jinyoung leans forward a little, eye-level with Jaebum. More confused blinking. 

“I thought you wanted a favor?” It’s funny how lost Jaebum is. Jinyoung should’ve known subtlety wouldn’t have worked. He sighs again. 

“Listen - “

“I’ve been listening - “

“The two of us,” Jinyoung interjects quickly. “Should work together. Run together.”

Jaebum stares at him. “But we hate each other.”

Jinyoung winces. “Hate’s such a strong word…”

“A strong word to describe how I feel about you, yeah.”

Oh boy. This wasn’t going to make the next part easy. “There’s a fine line between hate and love. I’ve put some thought into it okay? A lot of thought. We,” it hurts him to say this, “make a pretty good team and between the two of us we could establish a really effective platform and - “

“Cut the shit,” Jaebum’s frowning at him. “Last week you laughed when I almost got methanol in my eye during lab. Now you want to be running mates?”

Jinyoung coughs. He wants them to be a lot more than that. For the sake of the campaign. For the sake of Jinyoung’s hopes and dreams. “Bae Suji is running for president.”

“Yikes.”

“Choi Jinri is going to be her running mate.”

“...Yikes.”

“We can’t lose,” Jinyoung’s aware he sounds a little hysterical. He’s fine. He swears. “If we run together we have a stronger chance of beating them.”

Jaebum’s lips are pursed. “Even if we did, I doubt that would be enough to offset their combined popularity.”  
He takes a deep breath. Moment of truth. “I know. That’s why I propose running as a couple.”

He can literally see the moment Jaebum’s brain blanks out, eyes going glassy, mouth turning slack. “What.”

Hesitant, Jinyoung reaches over to grab one limp, clammy palm. He tries not to frown. Gross. “Im Jaebum,” he clears his throat. “Will you run for vice president with me? As my fake boyfriend?”

Jaebum jerks away from him so quickly Jinyoung wonders if he dislocated something. “Jesus, you _are_ high. Top of our class and this is what you come up with?”

Jinyoung ignores him, continuing on. He spent hours selling himself on this and god damn it, he’s going to sell it to Jaebum too. “As a same-sex high achieving couple, our relationship won’t be the focus of our campaign, but a facet with our pillars being diversity, inclusiveness, and progression.”

“Oh my god,” Jaebum’s head drops to the table. A muffled groan. “You’re serious.”

There’s fire burning in his cheeks, on the tips of his ears, but still Jinyoung persists. “Plus...we’re both rather attractive. Students imagining us...together will definitely bring in student votes.” Another groan. 

Time to switch gears. “Jaebum please,” Jinyoung pleads. “I’ve wanted this forever and Suji played a dirty trick on me. I want to win, no matter what it takes. We can do this. We’re compatible.” Jinyoung doesn’t want to think about how in another universe, under different circumstances, he and Jaebum could be friends. That’s not the point.

There’s a long, winded sigh. Jaebum looks up at him through his lashes. Very pretty lashes, Jinyoung notes. Not as pretty as his though. “What the hell do I get out of this?”

“Anything you want,” Jinyoung responds immediately. “You need help with your labs? Done. Laundry? I enjoy it. I won’t cook for you though.”

“I can cook for _myself._ ” Jaebum’s sitting up now, scratching at his head, staring at Jinyoung with a strange look in his eye. “You really want this don’t you.”

He tries to plaster on as much sincerity as he can into his voice. _“Yes.”_

“I think you’re full of shit,” Jinyoung’s mouth drops open. “Manipulating the public to vote for you by getting a boyfriend...you’re really something else Park Jinyoung.”

“You could just say no,” Jinyoung snaps, ready to storm out. He knows he’s being unreasonable. Any normal person would agree Jaebum has the right to react the way he is. But still. Jaebum’s holding the key to all of his hopes and dreams for senior year. And he’s about to toss it over his shoulder without a care.

“...I didn’t say no.”

Jinyoung blinks at that. Jaebum’s not looking at him, eyes pointing downwards at his lab. “Really?” He leans over to pinch Jaebum. He’s not dreaming, right? “Wait, really?”

“Don’t make me change my mind,” Jaebum warns, smacking away Jinyoung’s hand. “And we need to establish ground rules - “

“That’s fine,” Jinyoung’s giddy. Jaebum said yes. He actually said yes. “Whatever you want, I don’t care. Wait. We can talk about it later. I have a campaign to plan.”

He ignores Jaebum’s protests as he scoops up at his belongings. His mind’s already buzzing with ideas. He and Jaebum need to take a couple selca and post it up on instagram. Maybe in business casual attire? To show that they’re boyfriends who can be cute but also work together?

Jaebum’s voice rings out just as he exits, cutting through his thoughts. “Just so we’re clear,” he says when Jinyoung turns around to him, already halfway out the door, “I can’t stand you.”

Jinyoung beams brightly. “The feeling’s mutual. See you later, _babe._ ”

He snickers quietly to himself at the sound of Jaebum’s pained groan.

 

In retrospect, Jinyoung maybe should’ve let Jackson and Wonpil know of his plans. But he has to admit the shocked looks that cross their faces when they step inside to see Im Jaebum sitting on his bed, casually flipping through his notebook, is enough to forgive himself.

“What the hell is _he_ doing here?” Jackson spits out looking equally pissed and terrified. Jinyoung supposes he’s still relatively afraid of him from the time Jackson puked on Jaebum’s shoes at a party back in freshman year. Jinyoung remembers how Jaebum had easily pushed Jackson who was all tightly packed muscle against the wall, fisting his collar.

( “Apologize,” he had demanded coolly. Jinyoung, too busy swimming in his own pettiness, opted to watch things go down from the side, staring at the way the strobelights lit up the angles of Jaebum’s face.

Jackson, drunk out of his mind, had merely giggled, pushing at Jaebum’s chest half-heartedly. “Fight me, dude.”

Needless to say after that, the both of them had been banned from any future Kappa parties for the rest of the year.)

Jaebum looks over his notebook at Jinyoung, ignoring Jackson effectively. He reads in the raise of his eyebrows the question: _Do they know?_ Imperceptibly, Jinyoung shakes his head. Jaebum lets out a sigh. He can’t tell if he’s relieved or annoyed.

“Why don’t you explain, _honey,_ ” he says blandly.

Jinyoung winces. Jackson’s jaw drops open. Wonpil looks like he might go into cardiac arrest. It’s a strange look for his normally calm friend. “Honey?”

“Uh,” Jinyoung takes his glasses off, wiping at the lens meticulously. He’s aware he’s stalling but he’s scrambling to pick which one of his cover stories he liked best. Besides, being casual and aloof was the perfect way to get Jackson and Wonpil to believe him. Right? Right. “So remember how I kept on skipping out on Friday karaoke nights because of lit review?” Actually he had been going to yoga sessions hosted by his noona’s friend to destress but literally nobody had to know that. Nobody. “I lied. I wasn’t going to lit. I was fucking Jaebum.”

Jaebum chokes. Jackson whimpers. Jinyoung smiles innocently. Short and sweet, blunt and precise. What a perfect way to drop the news.

“You were fucking Jaebum?” Jackson shrieks, borderline hysterical. Wonpil’s got a steadying hand on his shoulder. “Im Jaebum? JB as in Jealous Bi - “

Jinyoung coughs to interrupt. “Yes, Jackson. Can you be mature about this?”

Jackson’s face is turning an alarming shade of red. “Mature,” he croaks out. “You, being mature about Im Jaebum. You’re playing a prank on me aren’t you? You _hate_ each other!”

“At first,” Jaebum cuts in, and Jinyoung shoots him a grateful look. “But it led to good sex - “ Jackson lets out a dying noise. Wonpil looks scandalized. “ - and now we’re here.”

Jinyoung slides in smoothly. “I was actually planning on asking him out after campaigns but considering the circumstances, I thought it would be beneficial to run as a couple. Show that we support progressiveness and equality for all. Brilliant right?”

Disbelief is dripping from Jackson in waves. “You little shit. _You’re lying._ ”

He watches Jaebum shift uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye. “Am not,” he snaps back. “This is really happening, Jackson. Besides, haven’t you ever heard of there being a fine line between love and hate?”

“You hate cliches!” Jackson accuses. Jaebum snickers, evidently getting pleasure out of Jackson’s horrified reaction.

“Jinyoung,” Wonpil starts calmly, trying to diffuse the situation. Poor, sweet Wonpil. He doesn’t deserve assholes like him and Jackson as friends. “Is it really a good idea to...become public like this? It’s clearly a…”

As Wonpil struggles to find the words, Jackson cuts in again. “It’s a political move! Everyone will know that you did it for the campaign.”

“It’s for inclusiveness and progression,” Jaebum says reluctantly when Jinyoung shoots him a look for support.

“Also the power of true love,” he adds cheesily. Jaebum’s entire face twitches like he’s trying to his best to hold back how he really feels about this. Jinyoung would give his acting a C-. They need to work on that.

“Or the power of a good dick,” Jackson grumbles. Wonpil coughs loudly. For one traitorous second, Jinyoung takes a second to consider what Jaebum’s dick would look like. Feel like. Then _he’s_ the one with the twitching expression, resisting the urge to gag right there.

There’s a strangely smug smile on Jaebum’s face. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he drawls. Jackson shrieks, half indignant half disgusted, before storming out of the room. Wonpil looks at Jinyoung helplessly before turning on his heel and following. 

The two of them sit in silence for a moment, the hilarity of Jackson’s reaction fading into the stinging reality that this is in the open now. They’re really doing this. “Well that could’ve gone better,” Jinyoung mutters under his breath.

Jaebum hums in agreement. Reservations of how the rest of the student body will react to their relationship, as fake as it is, hover in the air unvoiced.

 

Jaebum sets a lot of weird ground rules. “Call me hyung,” is the first thing he tells Jinyoung when they meet the next day at Jinyoung’s favorite cafe. It’s intimate, cozy, and most importantly a rich source for student gossip. He wants people to see them, wants rumors to spread. It’ll build the anticipation.

Jinyoung blinks up from the menu. “Oh. That’s so cute. You’ve really thought about this.” He beams at Jaebum’s scowl. “But why the hyung? We’re in the same year.” He pauses, eyebrows raising, shit-eating grin growing. “Could this be...your kink?”

Jaebum reels. “You’re disgusting.” Jinyoung’s pretty sure the tips of his ears are red.

He can’t help the laugh of delight that bubbles out of him. Im Jaebum is easier to work up than he thought. This is _fun._ He could’ve been spending all these years making him uncomfortable instead of spitting fire at each other. Ah well, might as well take advantage of this for as long as he can. 

Jaebum’s looking back at the menu, fingers drumming a random beat on the table. Jinyoung watches him for a second before reaching over and covering Jaebum’s hand with his own. His hand is surprisingly small, dwarfing easily in his hold. Jaebum freezes. “What are you doing?”

“Holding your hand?” he replies cheekily. “You’re my boyfriend now, _hyung._ ” He puts as much sweetness as he can into the word, watching a peculiar expression unfold on Jaebum’s face. He looks as if he would rather being doing anything else but begrudgingly turns his hand so that their palms are touching. Instinctively, Jinyoung’s fingers curl into the spaces between Jaebum’s. When he gets past the initial revulsion of contact, Jinyoung finds it’s not that bad. Jaebum’s skin is cool to the touch. Soothing even.

Still, after a few seconds they both pull away from each other, matching grimaces on their faces. Jinyoung quickly schools his expression into a smile. “Your hand is so clammy,” he teases just as a curious waitress walks by. Jaebum makes a disgruntled noise.

“That was weird,” he grumbles.

Jinyoung tsks in agreement. “Too weird. Shall we try linking pinkies instead?”

Jaebum smacks him over the head with the menu. “Shut up.”

“Geez, _hyung_ if you can’t even handle holding my hand how are we gonna pull off kissing?”

It’s hilarious how pale Jaebum gets. “Kissing?” he hisses back at him. “You expect us to _kiss_?”

Jinyoung doesn’t really, he’s always been the type of person to contain his public displays of affection. He’s no Jackson Wang. There had been no fake kissing on his agenda - maybe on the cheek? A forehead kiss? Those were more intimate anyways. But still, it’s fun to make Jaebum squirm. “Couples kiss you know,” he says reasonably.

Jaebum looks dead inside. “I want out of this.”

“Too late,” Jinyoung sing-songs. There’s a little voice in his head telling him that his whiplash in mood is _weird_ that he shouldn’t be finding his mortal enemy cute, that he shouldn’t be so happy getting under his skin. That he should be focusing on the fact that this is for the presidency, nothing else.

Still, he can’t help but take extra enjoyment out of painstakingly going over his kinks with a visibly uncomfortable Jaebum over sandwiches and mocha lattes. “Couples need to know these things about each other,” is his reasoning. He watches Jaebum stuff his mouth, viciously ignoring him when it’s his turn to share, something akin to fondness bubbling in his chest.

 _Stop that,_ the little voice shrieks. It’s not fondness. It’s just...refreshing to see Jaebum so far from what he expected. It’s _fun._ Just two days ago, he hated this little shit with a fiery passion he only had for shitty forced romance in his young novels.

Despite what rationales he’s spitting out in his mind, he’s excited to be doing this. He bursts into laughter when Jaebum very painstakingly writes “bondage” on a napkin and pushes it over to him.

He still hates him. He’s just. Eager to get to know him. That’s all.

All the foresight in the world couldn’t prepare him for how spectacularly this thinking ends up backfiring on him.

**Author's Note:**

> there's more to this i promise ;3;
> 
>  **edit (11/10):** it's been forever and i'm sorry but this story is basically put on indefinite hold because i have no inspiration to write for got7 at the moment T__T IM SORRY REEM!!


End file.
